Mary's Ticklish Fate
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What if Mary Sandin and possibly Zoey were tickled to their last breath with nobody to save them?
1. Tickling Can Be Deadly Part 1

_A/N- This takes place roughly around the time James gets stabbed and Mary is ambushed and tickle attacked, only they decide to take the tickling fun a bit too far.._

* * *

-**Sandin Mansion**-

**Hallway**

It was nothing but darkness throughout the entire Sandin mansion. Mary Sandin wanders through her house, which was pitch black thanks to the Purgers that were now wandering the halls, trying to kill Mary and her family. As Mary turns a corner, a female Purger jumps out and knocks Mary down. "No! No, no, no!" Mary screams.

As Mary crawls on the floor, the Purger grabs her ankle and pulls her to her as a male Purger walks in on the fun, grabbing Mary's wrists and holds them over her head, rendering Mary defenseless as the female Purger straddles Mary, who looks at the woman with great fear. The female Purger giggles as she starts to tickle Mary.

"Ahhh! Hahahaha!" Mary screams out as she begins to laugh. "No! Don't tickle me! Hahahahaha! No, no! Please, no! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Coochie coochie coo!" The female Purger teases as she digs into Mary's rib cage with her fingers, receiving loud screams of laughter from her victim. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Hahahahaha! Help me! James!" Mary cries, hoping that her husband will hear her and save her. Unfortunately, he couldn't, as he was mortally wounded shortly before this happened, so she was on her own. As the Purger continues to tickle Mary, Zoey, Mary's daughter, peeks around the corner and witnesses her mother being tickle tortured, covering her mouth in horror as she watches her mother suffer at her attacker's fingertips. "Hahahahaha! Somebody help me! Please! Ahhhh, not there! Hahahahaha!" Mary wails, as her tickler's fingers were now burrowing deeply into her armpits.

"Ooh! Death spot?" The tickler asks, getting a tearful nod from Mary. "Good!" She says as she tickles hard. "I think we should take her elsewhere, tickle her until she dies!"

* * *

-**Mary's POV**-

I was struck with fear as I could do nothing but look at my 'attacker' as she tortures me. Her fingers dug deep into my ribs and armpits like spiders crawling all over me, and I couldn't even fight back! Ugh...stop tickling me, you sick bitch! Where was James, and why won't he come to my rescue? He knows how ticklish I am...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Shit! Hahahahahaha! No! Please stop! I can't take it anymore! This is killing me!" Mary screams as she gets tickled for what feels like hours.

The Purger holding Mary down chuckles evilly and nods. "Agreed." With Mary flailing around upon hearing of her grim fate, they drag her out of the house and toss her into an RV, driving away from the Sandin house...

"Mom..." Zoey whispers as she runs through the house, completely unaware that other Purgers were in the house. Two female Purgers tackle her to the ground and drag her to a bedroom and lock her in before tossing her onto the bed and start to torture her the same way as Mary, tickling her ribs and armpits with extreme ferocity, relishing in Zoey's agony-filled screams and laughter. "Ahhhhhh! Hahahahahaha! That tickles! Hahahahaha! Dad! Help me! They're tickling me! Hahahahaha!" Zoey begs, also unaware of her dad's fate.

The two middle-aged women giggle as they torment Zoey, alternating between tickling her senseless and rubbing their hands along her body. "Ohhh...she's so beautiful..." One of them moans while the other focuses on tickling Zoey to madness.

"Yes, she is! Coochie coochie coo!" The other says as she meanly tickles Zoey.

"Ahhhhahahaha! Please! Hahahaha!" Zoey pleads to her tormentors as she squirms, unable to handle such humiliation.

* * *

-**Abandoned House**-

Mary is restrained, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists as the same Purgers from her house start tickling her again, this time without stopping as they dig into her armpits. "Ahhhhhhhh! **STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

"Good! With seven hours to go before our night ends...this _will_ kill you. Then we'll go back to your lovely home and do the same to your daughter..." One of the Purgers says ominously as they watch Mary suffer greatly.

"No! **HAHAHAHAHA! STOP, STOP, STOP! AHHHHHH! THAT REALLY, REALLY TICKLES! AHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Mary shrieks, unable to take anymore.

"Tickle her...to death!" A Purger cackles.

* * *

-**Sandin Mansion**-

Zoey continues to laugh as her tormentors have tickled her half to death in just under 30 minutes. "Please...just stop...! I can't breathe..."

The two giggle at the weakened Zoey as they keep torturing her, their fingers grazing her tickle spots. "Good...Time to die!

"**NO**!" Zoey wails as they bury their fingers into her ribs and armpits, not intent on stopping until Zoey dies from the pain...

"Yes! Gitchie gitchie goo! You're gonna die tonight, little girl! Hahaha!" One of them teases while the other tunnels into Zoey's pits. As this occurs, another Purger enters and grabs Zoey's leg, lifting it up and tickling her nylon-covered foot.

"Ahahahahaha! Not my feet! Hahahahaha! I am gonna die! Hahahaha! Somebody save me!" Zoey tearfully pleads, having finally reached her breaking point...

* * *

-**Abandoned House**-

Mary is now tied to a bed, her head dangling off the end as several Purgers torture her, their fingers dancing along her ticklish body. "Ahahahahahaha! STOP! Hahahahahaha! Get off! Ahhhhh!" She wails as she squirms under her tormentors as they dig into her amazingly ticklish armpits, relishing in her screams of agony as Mary gets closer to death. "Hahahaha! Please stop! Oh, come on! Hahaha! I can't breathe! I'm begging you! Please! Hahahahaha! Somebody! Fuck! Stop it _now_! I'll do anything!" Despite this, the Purgers don't stop until Mary goes silent...


	2. Tickling Can Be Deadly Part 2

-**Abandoned House**-

Mary continues to laugh as the Purgers tickle her feet. She had been abused for so long that she couldn't even move, and could only lay there as she is tickled forever, praying that the Purge ends before they kill her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! GAAAAAAH! HAHAHA! JUST KILL ME!" Mary pleads, having finally snapped from the humiliation.

"Oh, we will...by tickling you!" The Purger Leader says behind his mask.

* * *

-**Sandin House**-

**Bedroom**

Zoey continues to squirm and laugh as her attackers tickle her closer to death, giggling as she begs and cries at her deathly tickle torment.

"Hahahahaha! Help me!" Zoey begs as they burrow deeply into her ticklish armpits, not holding back anymore. "AAAAAAAAH! HAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, JUST STOHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"My goodness! She's a tough one!" One of Zoey's attackers coos as she tickles Zoey's foot, surprised by how much of this she was enduring.

"Stop it! Hahahahaha! I'll do whatever you want, just stop tickling me! Ahahahaha!" Zoey begs, tears streaming down her cheeks as her abusers don't stop.

* * *

(**Abandoned House**)

The purgers stop, giving Mary some much needed time to breathe. Unfortunately, she didn't get much rest time, as the Blonde Female Purger slides her hands under Mary's sweater, moving them up into her armpits and tickling them while the rest watch her play with Mary.

"AHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mary shrieked as her pits are assaulted again.

"Gitchie gitchie goo! This tickling is killing you..." The Blonde Female Purger taunted, smirking as Mary starts to cry in agony. She was starting to really lose it, and was genuinely dying from it.

* * *

(**Sandin House**)

The Purgers that were humiliating Zoey lift her off the bed and start to drag her down a long hallway, even as she screamed for help. Charlie peeks from behind a corner, spotting them pinning Zoey down to the floor and tickling her armpits and waist.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Knock it off! This is so stupid!" Zoey said as she is tickled.

"Stupid, huh? Well, this is isn't gonna stop, little girl!" One of Zoey's attackers taunts as she lifts her leg up and tickles her foot while the other Purger straddles Zoey and tickles her underarms.

"Ahhhhh! Stop it! Please, please, please!" Zoey pleaded desperately as she wiggled under her tormentors, spotting Charlie running upstairs and hiding. "Ahahahahahahaha! Seriously! I'm gonna die! Stop!"

* * *

(**Abandoned House**)

Mary's laughter continues as her tickling borders on abuse. At this point, she stopped squirming as she realized she couldn't escape and now accepted her fate- to die laughing, knowing Zoey would suffer the same fate.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GOD, STOP! PLEASE STOP, I BEG YOU! IT FUCKING TICKLES!" Mary pleaded hysterically as the Blonde Female Purger keeps digging into her armpits.

"You really think I'm gonna stop because my tickling is killing you? Well, I won't stop until you die...then I'll do naughty things to you afterwards...unless you'd prefer that now..."


End file.
